Attack
Warning! This webisode contains dark themes. Viewer discretion is advised Summary: 'The Rebels finally have their first real encounter with the dark gods ''The camera view first opens up in the forests outside of EAH at night, there are several shadows moving between the trees, it then cuts to the VR training room where the Rebels are just about finishing up their training for the night. 'Mirî Irkalla: '''Haaaah... We can finally call it a night. '''Andronika Trojan: '''Ikr? I am legit exhausted! '''Eclipse Arrow: '''Yeah that was intense! '''Erin Discord: '''Alright guys, see ya tomorrow, same time. ''But just as the Rebels were about to walk out of the VR Training room, Camozotz, Noche's father, jumped in through the window, causing glass to rain down on everyone but Saaya stopped it with her glass abilities. 'Noche Severo: '''DAD?! ''The bat-god simply smiled evilly at at his son, the Rebels quickly draw their weapons '''Elena Troy: '''It's fine, he's outnumbered. '''Camozotz: ''*Laughs evilly* HAHAHAH! YOU THINK I'M ALONE?! '''Aros Ormr:' Oh no. Suddenly Daji, Nergal, Erishkigal, Chernobog, Eris, Kukulkan, Hel and Morrigan along with Tyria and Corvide Scar, suddenly burst in through the windows. '' '''Zane von Olympus: '''Well ummmm... We're screwed. '''Ebony Scar: '* shocked* ''TYRIA! CORVIDE?! What is wrong with you two?! '''Aibnatu Fawada:' Abn?! You too?! Corvide and Tyria Scar: '''It's foolish to not do what mother asks of us... '''Abn Fawada: Be glad you existed before we erase you. Lucius Shadow: ....you really got some nerve showing up here. Everyone quickly whips out their weapons and switches them to their gun forms, aiming them directly at the dark Gods. Huli activates her seal and her eyes turn red, she grits her teeth angrily as she stares at the people who have made the lives of her and her fellow Rebels a living hell. '' '''Huli Shang: '*smirks* ''I guess this would be an extravagant way for you to die. ''The Rebels quickly took on the different Gods, as they fight the camera zooms in to show the multiple injuries they've sustained. Chain fights Hel but is knocked to the ground out cold, Fang and his trio are struggling against both of Irkalla's rulers, Ebony and a few others are struggling to get up from fighting Morrigan, Huli and Daji are ripping away at each other, Erin and Yue are thrown to the side of the room by Eris and all the others are falling like flies. Pretty soon the outside of the VR room is filled with students from both the fairytale and mythology sides of the school, who all want to see what's going on. Zane looks up at the broken VR device and comes up with a plan. *the fight scenes were so epic I can't describe them* Zane von Olympus: 'Guys! '''Arashi Namikaze: '''What is it?! We're kinda busy here! ''*he and his friends struggle against Kukulkan and Camozotz* '' '''Zane von Olympus: '''I've got a plan! ''*dodges Eris's flying daggers* '' '''Hanabi Omikami: '''JUST SPIT IT OUT! ''Corona quickly swings down her scythe slowing down time 'Zane von Olympus: '''Thanks Corona. This should buy us some time for me explain my plan. ''*to Midnight, Belledonna, Yue, Kana, Aura, Micaiah, Hanabi and Solaris* ''You guys distract them and take out Chernobog, use your powers or something, keep them on their toes. And while that's happening ''*to Jete, Saphed, Hebi, Huli, Dele, Sam, Vali and Malachite* ''You guys take out Daji and those two creepy sisters. ''*to Eclipse, Blake, Shield, Andronika, Fang, Qrow and Shinigami* ''You guys take out Eris and Morrigan. ''*to Serenity, Erin, Chain, Diamond, Nina, Ignatius, and Vendetta* ''You guys take out Hel and Apophsis. ''*to Mirî, Tarîtî, Musette, Raquelle, Shaolin, Leah, Salih, Ebony and Mars* ''You guys take out Erishkigal and Nergal. ''*to Corona, Aira, Aros, Sundarata, Lian and Noche* ''You guys take out Kukulkan and Camozotz. You guys ''*to Elena, Arashi, Asura, Taiyang and Saaya* ''you're with me. Elena will hotwire and bash the broken VR systems and make them more unstable, Arashi and I will short circuit them, Tai and Asura you two set them on fire. That should be enough to melt away the remaining glass and Saaya, you know what to do. '' Lucius's face goes pale, this is the only chance he can change the future. He grabs Elena's wrist. 'Lucius Shadow: '''Whatever you do. Don't stop. ''Time returns to normal and everyone went out on their separate missions. Once Saaya fuses the molten glass to the Gods incapacitating them, Elena went back to make sure all the dark gods perish and continuously bashed the VR control. Aibnatu whispers I'm sorry before knocking out Abn when he is distracted by the sight. 'Andronika Trojan: '''Ellie! '''Zane von Olympus: '''Elena NO! '''Elena Troy: '''To make sure they never harm us, the school or our friends ever again. GO! DON'T WORRY ABOUT ME. It's about time I put my worthless life to use. Thanks for the celestial lightning leg up Zane, with it these guys are toast! ''*she looks at Lucius and nods and hits the control with one more strike* '''Chernobog: *immobilized and nearest the VR control and sees that it's about to explode* OH SHI- This caused and explosion to occur, springing Zane, Erin, Fang, Aibnatu who is holding on to a comatose Abn, Midnight and Yue out. Zane notices that the others that are sprung out with him are in no condition to help and everyone else is still inside. He gets up to go back in but feels a hand grab his shoulder, it's Heather. Heather von Olympus: 'JUST WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?! LET THEM BURN! THEY'RE NOTHING BUT LOWLY CREATURES! ''Zane angrily yanks himself away from his sister's grasp and runs in through the raging flames, pass the knocked out gods and to his friends. And one by one he got them out. All except Elena, she was no where to be found. '' '''Zane von Olympus: '''ELENA! ELENA!!! ''Suddenly he feels a hand pull him out of the VR room, it was Asura. '' '''Andronika Trojan: '''ZANE GET OUT OF THERE! '''Zane von Olympus: '''NO! LET ME BACK IN SHE'S STILL IN THERE! '''Asura Raakshas: '''DUDE DON'T! THE ROOM'S GONNA COLLAPSE!. ''A little while later the fire was put out and the firemen came out with solemn looks on their faces. They walk over to Zane and hand him Elena's broken bat. Sadness overcame the Rebels as they wept for their fallen comrade and friend. Sundarata look up to see Helen and Helia standing close by. She angrily storms up to them and strikes the both across the face with a punch. '''Sundarata Devi: ''*trying her best to hold back her tears* ARE YOU HAPPY NOW?! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU TWO?! ELENA'S GONE! AND SHE'S NEVER COMING BACK! ''Upon hearing this Helia's confused face turns into shock and horror. She falls to her knees and tears begin to flow down from her blue eyes. She looks up at Helen who just seemed oblivious to the whole matter, she grits her teeth and loses control. Helia angrily gets up and tackles Helen to the ground and holds her there. Helia Troy: 'HOW CAN YOU JUST BE LIKE THIS?! ELENA'S GONE! MY SISTER'S GONE! '''Helen of Troy: '''What are you saying Helia?! Why would you care about that half-ling?! '''Helia Troy: '''THAT'S WHERE YOU'RE WRONG! SHE'S MY SISTER AND I LOVE HER WITH ALL MY HEART! ''*she raises her fist and starts beating her up* ''THIS IS FOR WHAT YOU AND FATHER DID TO HER! THIS IS FOR CALLING MY SISTER A HALF-LING! AND THIS, THIS IS FOR NOT DOING ANYTHING TO SAVE HER! *''She stops and crumbles into a ball crying* '' ''Heather looks at the crying Rebels, she walks towards Huli and kicks her in the face. 'Huli Shang: '''OW! ''*she looks up at Heather angrily while rubbing her sore cheek* 'Heather von Olympus: '''Stop crying! Seriously, I'm with Helen on this, she deserved to die. All of you did! Especially you two! ''*points at Huli and Erin* ''So quit it, you've disturbed my evening enough already! ''*she begins to walk away but narrowly dodges a shard of glass thrown by a sobbing Huli* '''Huli Shang:'' DON'T YOU DARE TALK ABOUT MY FAMILY LIKE THAT! HOW WOULD YOU KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT HER?! ''Heather looks at Huli angrily, but seeing no use in it, she turns up her nose and storms away. A few days later a memorial ceremony is held for Elena Troy. The Rebels all in black lay their flowers by the broken VR room. Huli steps forward and makes a speech. 'Huli Shang: '''It's always hard to say goodbye, especially for a friend like Elena. She was just like us, born into filth, loved by no-one, defiled and scarred by her 'family' and forced to come here to fulfill the Fates' dark, sick, cruel design. We've all suffered similar things to her, but she was stronger than all of us, she chose to rise above the darkness of her past, she chose to not let it consume her. She chose to live for others. She chose to die a hero, keeping us, the school and her friends safe from those dark gods. So hear us now Royals, we all have a choice, be like Elena choose for others and not for yourself or your destinies, repeating past and it's mistakes won't solve anything. And for us Rebels, we won't stop fighting, even when all hope is gone, our weapons shattered, our blood runs cold, our limbs torn and our last breaths exhaled. We will always keep fighting, much like Elena did. As the leader of the Rebels, and on behalf of all of us, may she rest in peace. Thank you. ''As Huli makes the speech there are a few shots of the events that unfolded after the attack. Sundarata clearing out Elena's things while trying to hold back tears, In the ruins of Troy where Phrygia now lives, news of Elena's supposed death reaches her and she locks herself inside her room and sinks into depression and drinks something from a small vial before falling lifeless, Helen and Menelaus being bombarded by the press after news of Elena's life of abuse surfaced. Helia is in her room, crying and punching the walls until her fists start bleeding, she looks at Elena's broken bat with sorrow. Andronika is in her own room, curled up and sobbing quietly. '' ''In the post credits scenes, unbeknownst to everyone and far away from EAH, Elena sits on a tree branch, wearing a different outfit, an eye patch and much shorter hair. She is alive. She jumps down from the tree and walks away, but as she does so Daji and Eris's eyes are shown glowing and peeking out of the bushes, they're the only ones who survived the explosion and are out for blood. Category:Fan Webisodes